In Your Eyes
by yamainboy
Summary: Just like that the battle was over and everyone was celebrating. Tidus had left them and it upset everyone Yuna the most. But the most unexpected thing was that Lulu was just as saddened by the loss of him than Yuna was.OneShotR&R Please


_In Your Eyes_

_Uh okay people this is a Wakka and Lulu pairing this will be my second attempt at a decent story (although I got a few good ones I aint uploading right now) and I hope you enjoy what I write and waste some time at work. Also I know this may have many spelling and grammer errors but I dont know how to do such things probably considering I was never taught so I will try to correct such things in this story when I can. _

_I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters in this story in any way. I wouldnt know what to do with them if I did._

_Just like that the battle was over and everyone was celebrating. Tidus had left them and it upset everyone Yuna the most. But the most unexpected thing was that Lulu was just as saddened by the loss of him than Yuna was. Even though she put up a strong front for Yuna to comfort her. But unknowing to her someone was watching her closely and looking past her cold eyes and front to see her pain and he wished all to much to make her pain stop._

_'Why must I feel this way.' Lulu thought as the ocean waves creeped up to her legs as she sat on the sands of the beach. 'Its been nearly three weeks since our battle with Sin I should be happy..but I am not why is that?' The day was quickly approaching as a soft blue light filled the sky above her and stars started fading away from her view as she tilted her head back to gaze at them. 'Even the beauty of the stars seems to have gone down alot since last I gazed on them.' She thought as she looked back down shivering slightly as a cold morning breeze blew past her._

_She jumped startled when she felt something touch her bare shoulder looking back to see Wakka smiling down at her. "You scared me." She said coldly as she looked away from him. "My mistake I got up and noticed you werent home so I got worried I never saw you as much of a morning person." He said as he sat down beside her and let the cold water run over his feet as he watched her closely. She glanced over at him before speaking. "I am fine Wakka you know I can take care of myself..I dont need you following me around..next time you might get hurt if you startle me." She said as she buried her feet into the wet sand._

_"I was just concerned..is there something you want to talk about you seem troubled." He said knowing that something was wrong with her the moment they had returned to Besaid. "And what would give you that idea?" She responded wondering how he could see through her disguise. He placed a hand on her back and rubed gentley before speaking. "Come on Lu we have known each other for so long..I know when something is bothering you." Lulu felt at ease as he rubed her back and for a moment she felt safe. But as always she ruined things for herself. "Dont act like you know me Wakka because as many years as we have known each other I am yet to open up to you and I wont start here." She said as she pulled away from his touch._

_Wakka was surprised at how rude she was being even though she was often cold he knew she had a better side to her. "This is about Chappu isnt it." He said and saw a tear roll down the side of her face he gave her a nod before looking away. "I thought so." He said with little emotion which resulted in Lulu smacking him. "I loved your brother..and just because I cant get over him doesnt mean I need you to remind me I am wasting all my time thinking about him." She said as she stood and walked away with Wakka quickly after her. She looked back at him and gave him a stare but it didnt seem to effect him. "Leave me alone Wakka." She said as she picked up her pace. "Not until you open up to me." He said as he quickly spun her around grabing onto her so she couldnt get away. "I said leave me alone!" She said as she fought against his grip._

_Wakka didnt respond he knew that she would give in. "Let go of me!" She said in a choked voice as a few more tears rolled down her face. Her struggles became simply a few weak jerks as she finally planted her head to his chest and cried. He knew she would always comfort others when they were down and he expected no different from himself. After a few minutes her sobs started to die down and he took this opportunity to speak his heart. "I know you loved my brother..and I dont think that it is wrong for you to think of him as often as you do..but when you do it causes you so much pain and that causes me pain as well." He says looking down at her. She slowly lifts her head and stares him into the eyes and sees so much concern and care in them. "When Tidus left us..when I figured out what had happened and that he wouldnt be around anymore..I felt such sadness and now I know why..he reminded me so much of Chappu and now that hes gone as well I feel like I have had Chappu stolen from me twice." She said as she buried her head in his chest again._

_"I can see everything in your eyes Lulu you dont need to hide anything from me." He said as he lifted her head up still seeing that this wouldnt be enough to ease her pain that she had felt for to long. "And I thank you Wakka for being a friend..but I must deal with this my own way." She said avoiding his eyes trying not to get her emotions read again. "Are you sure?" He asked connecting with her eyes as she couldnt avoid his stare. She gave him a nod but he quickly knew that she was lieing. "You cant handle this pain on your own it will continue to haunt you..why cant I help you?" He asked quickly geting a responce from her. "Because the last person I let break me was Chappu and look what happened to him..I dont want to lose anyone else I dont want to take that chance." She said as tears filled her eyes once more._

_"Lulu I know I am not Chappu and I am not asking to become a replacement because I know nothing can replace my brother in your eyes nor mine." He said as she began to understand the emotion behind his eyes as well. He was starting to speak but was cut off by her lips which shocked him greatly even though that was what he wanted. Lulu was even more shocked that she had done it but felt such happiness and joy as he kissed her back. She had only experienced this feeling with Chappu and even still this one felt even more complete. A part of her was fighting to break the kiss but the feeling of completion overpowered it and kept her lips pressed to his. And even though she knew that one day Wakka might leave her as did Chappu that being with him then and there was more than worth it._

_(There you have it please R&R and tell me what you think and lemme go ahead and say sorry for any spelling errors I missed this fic was done between the hours of four AM and seven AM.)_


End file.
